kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
ChatChat
ChatChat is a Multiplayer game about being a Cat (and perhaps, being a Dog as well.) ChatChat has a designated chat room that consists of different regulars who can come chat, lurk, be random, sometimes roleplay ... you name it! There is everything you need to know about this simple game and it's eccentric community on this page. History ChatChat had originally begun life as KittyRPG, ''a Ludum Dare 22 Entry being created by Terry Cavanagh. It was a simple, 2-Player, Online RPG game. There was decent progress within the allotted 48 hour time period for the completion of this game. The basic skeleton of ChatChat was laid out in the progress (ironically, by accident, due to an error that was found) and Terry had proceeded to create RPG elements that are now no longer there in ChatChat as it is at present. However, Terry was not satisfied and felt his work was still lacking and incomplete. The 48 hour time period had passed away and the potential Ludum Dare 22 Entry was "(thrown) in the towel" and never submitted. Despite this, Terry decided to complete the work he had started in the following weeks. Soon, however, he reached a roadblock. KittyRPG was "fundamentally broken" in it's current state. Therefore, Terry had decided to scrap it completely and use it's basic code and framework to put together what is now known as ChatChat. Hayden-Scott Baron (dock) had agreed to help Terry with this and made the graphics for the game. KittyRPG was completely remodeled and made into ChatChat, a simple chatting game where you be a cat. The game was finally released on Kongregate in January 27, 2012. The last update it had was on January 31, 2012. The update simply read "Update 31st Jan: A mysterious tree has sprouted in the forest…" It was subsequently published and reviewed on JayIsGames in February 3, 2012. ''((View the complete progress of ChatChat from KittyRPG to what it is now.)) Regulars Last update: Sept 10, 2015 Moderators [http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/speedwave speedwave] An animator who uploads videos for his youtube channel. He is called "speed" by most of the chat and has unusually been called "speedeway" too. A really friendly and helpful guy who often sets up a private chat and invites people from the ChatChat room to join it. [http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/Thunderstar2 Thunderstar2] Thunderstar (Also known as Thunder by most of the chat.) is one of ChatChat's two moderators. His hobbies includes reading, drawing and playing video games. Thunderstar is extremely friendly and will help anyone that needs anything. In the chat, his favorite things to do are roleplay and hang out. obsessed with dessert, especially cheesecake. Users [http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/buggy90 buggy90] Buggy, also known as "Cat" by some, is a 15 year old female COMPLETELY obsessed with llamas. She doesn't talk much in sidechat, but will speak in Private Messages quite often. She claims to be a llamacorn, and is loyal to the llamas above all else. She enjoys drawing, and has many "Interwebs Siblings". She tries to be friendly, and may message random people when bored in search of someone to talk to. She has an odd way of speaking that may make her difficult to understand. You'll know what she means if you ever meet her. She also uses many emoticons, meaning she uses them 1-3 every sentence. Definitely not a fan of hugs, though she will accept them from close female friends. [http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/DarkToxicSkies DarkToxicSkies], Nezumi_Toxic, Toxic_the_Foxic No, we did not make a mistake. DarkToxicSkies, Nezumi_Toxic, and Toxic_the_Foxic are all the same person. Toxic is a female who enjoys making random comments in the sidechat and roleplaying with friends. Although she means well, she often spams the chat with one sentence. She almost always uses the sidechat as a way to tell everyone what she's doing, and leave immediately after, somewhat like a status update. She tends to use emoticons a lot, most used ones being ".-." or "owo." Recently, she has become less talkative in the chat and does more random posting than desired. Overall, she has a bubbly personality and is kind to everyone who doesn't make themselves out to be a nuisance. When upset, however, she tends to be vague or snarky with anything she says, making her seem like a nuisance herself. She is also known as Ellie for certain reasons. Note: '''Toxic tends to switch between the three accounts mentioned previously. Although she has a few other accounts, she uses these less. Do not question her obsession with making alts. [http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/Free_Sax '''Free_Sax] Sax is quite possibly the least interesting person on this list. She acts as a devil's advocate for the chat, often causing arguments over nothing and for nothing other than her own amusement/ego. When not being a total idiot she's either lurking or saying lewd things in the chat for fun. She likes Jojo's Bizzare Adventure - an anime, yet often claims to dislike weeaboos, that's because she's a self-aware hypocrite! She also doesn't have a penis, stop saying she has a penis! (This was written by Sax herself and she feels very awkward referring to herself in 3rd person) Note: Don't point out her name and laugh at it. She knows, Everybody knows! So stop! Thanks~ [http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/GlassChessX345 GlassChessX345] Chess (Alias Adam Chesire // CH355) has been one of the oldest users to have ever played ChatChat. His journey began on JayIsGames in mid-2012 when he first spotted ChatChat and has been playing it ever since. He migrated to Kongregate and got an account in early 2013 due to being persuaded by some friends to do so. He used to be an avid Roleplayer in the past. One of his most regular forms was a white cyborg cat. To this day, he's still that same white cyborg cat...just a bit more lazier than usual since he has, after all, grown old. His other traits include a tendency to use ellipses (i.e, "...") in almost every sentence unless he feels serious, an unending urge to do stuff (FOR SCIENCE) and to be AFK on the sidechat most of the time. He also doesn't talk much to people these days since he feels the whole place is no longer the same as it was once in the past. WARNING: Users have been warned not to refer to him as "Glass." It is known to make him upset to the point where he shall ignore you. He just doesn't like that name anymore even though he chose it when he first made his account. Also, a warning to those who try to hug him. He hates hugs (with an exception of one "special person".) Finally, to conclude this warning, you are advised not to interact with him in ways that shall upset him. It shall be your own loss for he shall ignore you inevitably. [http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/graveyard890 graveyard890] Graveyard goes by the names Grave and Gravey is a very nice guy, loves amazing people [ Like the person who's reading this! ] and can juggle! Grave dislikes people who are 'Attention whores' on the chat and he doesn't like to Roleplay often. [http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/Jeremy_Fitzer Jeremy_Fitzer] Jeremy (Jerememe/Meme child) is actually an alt of one of the oldest players, but that's for you guys to figure out. He is actually a female in real life, and obviously loves roleplaying at random times. He usually hangs out with OvesBlackBell, Phone__Guy, 2Punny4Mike and others. [http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/LabyrinthTheCat LabyrinthTheCat] she's a huge dick [http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/LonelySoulShadow LonelySoulShadow] [http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/NellyWithJelly NellyWithJelly] [http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/NerdyFox NerdyFox] OvesBlackBell Bell ''(Also known as BeelzeBell, Birbler, Satanic Mechanic, Oves and more) is an awkwardly passionate artist (Sometimes too passionate,often skipping meals and sleep for the sake of unfinished requests), bird-enthusiastic, Mothman lover and straight-up weeb that spends a lot of her time just chilling at the sidechat, trying to seem as unhealthily gay as possible. She's relatively ignorant towards strangers, especially if they have a creepy, pedo vibe around them, which often makes her seem cold, even though she's known as a warm, fun-loving birb person around her friends. She cusses, she's often provocative, nervous, satanic and unhealthily addicted to being as gay as possible. She also roleplays. A lot. [http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/RikuTheRiolu777 '''RikuTheRiolu777'] A lame furry. It has a vagina but stop thinking it's a girl. It's called gender ambiguity. [http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/Slendergal1 Slendergal1] She is funny yet sometimes serious... She loves to roleplay. Talk to her if you have a bad day. She'll try to cheer you up! She does listen to people and try to help them out on things and problems. She won't do your schoolwork though. She is very friendly. Also.. Call her MJ, Mara, SG, Slender, Gal, or Slendy. She won't mind if you call her Miss (Any of the nicknames). She loves to help and learn new things from people also. She wouldn't mind if you even PMed her and talked to her. She won't be on at times because of stuff she needs to do. [http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/xclockworkx x clockworkx] Clock, goes by Clockworkest, Clocky and Clockie is a very loud and hyperactive girl,who is in love with bread of any type. She is also the biggest most sinful fangirl you will ever meet. Though, in the main chat, she is seemingly loud, hyper and annoying, while whispering, she is mostly shy, bubbly and kind. She says "Making people happy is my top priority!". She will always help people who need it most. When mad or in a bad mood, she is easily triggered and will start cussing at others, so do not get on her bad side. [ EXTRA: She is also super attracted to classy people. ] [http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/YoonaWolf YoonaWolf] Yoona goes by Chuchuwolf, Chubbywolf, Asami, Yuna, Tuna and Wolf is a silly girl yet also a hypocrite too, who is great at drawing, singing and dancing. She keeps too many secrets in her life and the one who knows her secrets is SPECIAL. She's kind to newbies or the good ones and if you're mean to her, get ready to see her chicken dance. She's mostly a quiet person in real life and she's popular in her school cause she's smart in her class. Her main catchphrase is #Ticktock. She's trying to be scary but she is not at all so. Mostly she uses Dots "..." You could know when she's mad or sad but her laugh is really CRAZY. She laughs like a horse lol. Well, she has more stories to tell you if you think this is interesting, she will be thanked for it. {TRUE FACT: She could be drunk with Jolly Shandy.} Legends ''(Ex-Regs)'' (UNDER WORKING PROGRESS. This category shall include users who are now rarely/never spotted these days but made strong presence in the past when they were more frequent.) Purported Sequel ChatChat, being the incomplete game it is, has spawned a couple of ideas and concepts for Remakes and Sequels by some users. Among these, there is one idea that has hope to be eventually completed. [http://cavechaos3d.wikia.com/wiki/ChatChat_Deux CCRemake] (Formerly, ChatChat Deux) ''is a concept for a complete revamp of the game. It initially began life as a bunch of suggestions piled up together, unorganized. This initial concept was soon discarded on the grounds that it would've been a far much worse retelling of ChatChat. Thus, CCRemake was created to take it's place, being much simpler and refined. There is currently no set deadline for the creation of this sequel. As of present, there is not much else done for this sequel besides the blueprint having been laid down in the form of the "changelog" which can be found on the CCRemake's page. ''(( Alternate Secondary Link to the page: http://cavechaos3d.wikia.com/wiki/CCRemake )) Category:Games Category:Games with chat rooms